Steve Moses
Steve Moses is the winner of Big Brother 17. Steve was a covert member of the Scamper Squad who also fostered a side alliance called Rockstars with Johnny Mac. He had a complicated relationship with Vanessa Rousso throughout the game which was what brought him into Scamper Squad. For a majority of the game he was seen as a follower of her's but secretly he yearned to turn against her. He knew he couldn't do that until he broke up Austwins the core of Scamper Squad and went after them when he won HOH after all the alliances that didn't include him had been eliminated from the game. He was denied an opportunity to target Vanessa next when she won the F4 veto. He managed to however win the Final HOH and evict Vanessa. After making it to the final two he was accused by the jury for being a floater and only listening to Vanessa. However, he argued that he made his own moves, and he was able to list all of the moves he made. This along with him being the only person to evict Vanessa enabled him to win. His love for his 'mommy' and the running joke (from the Austwins and Vanessa) that he is 'sneaky' are also major parts of his storyline. He is known to feeders for pacing by himself for hours at night after everyone has gone to sleep. Steve was also known to be the "socially awkward dude." Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Steve is the youngest HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. **He is also the second youngest winner in Big Brother history the first being Ian Terry who Clay compared him to. *Steve was the first HouseGuest on ''Big Brother 17 ''to be a Have-Not more than once. *Steve is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Caleb Reynolds and Vanessa Rousso for the most official HOH wins with 4. **Steve is the fifth houseguest to win 4 HOHs and go on to the win the game following Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly and Ian Terry. *Between permanent HOH and POVs, he is tied with Frank Eudy, Shane Meaney, Ian Terry, Frankie Grande and Cody Calafiore for the most competitions won by a male in a season with 6 each. **He is the sixth male in the history of the show to ever accomplish this. *Steve holds the record the most competitions won by a winner in a season with 7 (4 HOHs, 2 POVs and 1 BOTB) **However, between HOH and POV wins, he is tied with Rachel Reilly and Ian Terry for the most competitions won in a season by a winner with six (6) *Steve is tied with Vanessa Rousso for the most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 7. *Steve is the third houseguest to be nominated the first week and make it to the final two. The others are Nicole Nilson Schaffrich and Porsche Briggs. **Unlike Nicole and Porsche, Steve did not remain on the block and won the game. *Steve is the only houseguest in Big Brother 17 to keep his strategy to himself. **The only strategy Steve revealed to live feeders was that he planned to evict Vanessa. **His strategy included as revealed on finale night: ***Building trusts between houseguests ***"Listening" to Vanessa to earn her trust ***Denying Vanessa had any involvement in Jackie's eviction ***Keeping a low profile to avoid eviction